


It's Not An Apology

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean's not going to apologize.





	It's Not An Apology

As soon as they’re back inside the locker room, Seth is shoving Dean to his knees. Dean goes willingly enough, smirking up at Seth as Seth jerks his tights down his thighs.

“You owe me an apology.” Seth growls, stroking his cock.

“Do I now? ‘Cause I’m not sorry for anything.” Dean says with a shrug, eyes on Seth’s face and not the movement of his hand.

Seth steps up to Dean. “You know what? I don’t really give a shit.” He presses the head of his cock against Dean’s lips.

Dean looks at him for a moment before opening his mouth and letting Seth push his cock into his mouth. Seth groans, tangling his other hand in Dean’s hair, keeping one on the base of his cock. He fucks into Dean’s mouth, ignoring Dean’s hands on his hips. He pushes all the way into Dean’s mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat and Dean swallow convulsively around him.

Dean makes a choking noise, face red and eyes watering before Seth pulls back, allowing Dean to suck in a breath. He only gets a moment to recover before Seth is pushing back into his mouth, fucking it roughly as Dean clings to his hips, trying to keep up. Eventually he just relaxes his jaw and throat, letting Seth fuck his face as hard as he wants. Tears slip down his cheeks when he blinks, but his cock is hard in his jeans and he pushes one palm down against his cock, moaning around Seth.

Seth comes with a shout, not bothering to warn Dean. Dean chokes as Seth stays buried in his mouth.

“Swallow.” Seth snaps, jerking on Dean’s hair.

Dean glares up at him, but he swallows and Seth pulls out of his mouth, Dean gasping and wiping at his mouth. Seth stares at him before stepping back and fixing his clothing.

Dean gets to his feet, adjusting himself through his jeans. He smirks at Seth. “That good enough for you?”

Seth ignores him. “You want me to take care of that for you?”

“No. You don’t get to do that anymore.” Dean says carelessly.

Seth reaches out for him. “Come on, Dean.”

“I said no. Better savor this. It’s the last time it’s going to happen.” Dean says with a smirk, turning and walking to the door.

“Dean.” Seth says, frowning at Dean’s back.

“Don’t, Seth. I’m not yours anymore.” Dean says, walking out of the room.

Seth sits down heavily on the bench with a sigh. He’s not expecting the ache in his chest as he watched Dean walk out of the room and leave him behind. He doesn’t know what to do with that. He doesn’t know what to do with the fact that Dean’s apparently moved on and he’s still stuck on what used to be which is so stupid because he’s the one that left. He’s the one that swung that steel chair and made his choice. Here he is though, wishing for Dean to come back and smile at him and touch him with love instead of hate.

He’s pathetic.


End file.
